


After Effects

by rreitmeyer123



Series: After Effects [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rreitmeyer123/pseuds/rreitmeyer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this before the finale Its my idea about what could happen after the war ended. Is kind of angsty then just kinda turns to fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The war was won, the grounders and what was left of the 47 were freed from Mount Weather, and the Mountain Men dead. All of them except those who did not fight, mainly those who were against the treatments and of course the children. The alliance with the Tree people and the Sky people still held though it was shaky. After the war, there was nothing for them to ally against, no common enemy to fight. Clarke was war torn and after the it was all said and done did not see Lexa or the grounders except for council meetings. Much of her time was spent in the infirmary trying to help those that were hurt or sick. It had been several months however and many of her friends were beginning to worry. Raven and Bellamy planned to confront her, and Octavia was fed up with Clarke's behavior. The Commander had not been the same since Clarke had been ignoring her and basically everyone else. She was more ruthless and cold. Octavia was tired of putting up with this bullshit, she was a warrior and had her own relationship issues to deal with she didn't need to deal with theirs too. So the day they confronted Clarke, to say she was a little bit short tempered would have been putting it mildly. Octavia leaned against the wall in the corner of the room where she, Raven and Bellamy were waiting for Clarke. Clarke came in she smiled and greeted them politely, though the smile they could all tell was fake and pained.

 

"Hey so you guys wanted to talk with me, what's going on?" Clarke asked them taking a seat on one it the stools in the room.  
"Clarke we've noticed that you, well you haven't been yourself for the past few months." Raven tried to start the conversation off gently.

"Guys I don't know what you're talking about I am fine. I know we haven't been able to spend much time together but I've been busy with the council meetings and the infirmary." Clarke defended.

"We understand Clarke we are just worried about you. You haven't been, well you've kept to yourself a lot and you just aren't the Clarke we all know and love. We just want to help." Bellamy added. Not that anyone was paying attention but Octavia rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course I'm not the same, none of us are the same. We never will be not after everything that happened." Clarke remarked her voice however was devoid of any emotion which as of late had been the usual.  
"This is ridiculous," Octavia snapped she approached Clarke from behind, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She slapped her hard across the face. "Snap out of it Clarke!" She yelled at her.  
"Octavia!" Bellamy and Raven both jumped to their feet startled by her actions.  
"Clarke you need to stop this bullshit and snap out of whatever this is. You're not the only one who killed people, you're not the only one who lost people, now get off your ass and stop this nonsense!" Octavia shouted.  
Clarke just sat there, she didn't move nor did she speak. "Octavia I thought we agreed we were going to approach this gently." Bellamy said.  
"Yeah what the hell was that. We all agreed that Clarke needed us to all be calm." Raven said with a bit more hostility.

"What Clarke needs? What she needs?" Octavia scoffed at that. "She made decisions that got hundreds of people killed. She can't undo that, she can only move past it. But she's not she's wallowing in it and you two babying her isn't helping anyone."

"We're not babying her. She just needed time and now she just. She needs to take it slow." Raven defended.

"Great you guys are all worried about her and that's good I am too but she's not the only one who is hurting." Octavia pauses, lowering her voice. "I know you two don't see it but the alliance is in shambles. Without Clarke it won't stand much more. Abby and Marcus have no idea what their doing when it comes to working with Lexa. And Lexa well," she stops not even sure she should continue with Clarke in the room.

"Is she okay?" The trio heard Clarke ask from the other side of the room. None of them knew exactly how to answer that question. Clarke didn't seem to happy with the silence. "What's wrong with Lexa?" Clarke seemed a little more upset now her voice raised and for the first time in months emotions were plain in her eyes.

"Clarke, don't worry Lexa is fine." Raven said.

"No this is stupid. Don't lie to her." Octavia insisted. This caught Clarke's attention as it was now obvious that they had been keeping something from her.

"Tell me what's happening with Lexa." Clarke demanded, "Tell me now!"

"Okay, okay." Bellamy conceded, "Since you have been here and well keeping to yourself. She hasn't, she... We're not exactly sure why but she's kind of lost it."  
"What are you talking about? I've seen her at the council she was fine." Clarke insisted rubbing her temples.  
"Clarke pull your head out of your ass, you may have been at those meetings but you weren't present. You haven't even talked to Lexa in months. I'm at those meetings you don't talk you just sit there." Octavia pulls no punches when she speaks.

"Clarke, look what ever this is. We need you to talk to Lexa. We can't afford for the alliance to break, our people won't survive a war with the Grounders." Raven explained.

"I, I don't know if I can." Clarke says looking down at her hands.  
"You're going to do it anyway since this is your fault to begin with and you know it." Octavia states plainly.

"Wait, what?" Both Bellamy and Raven ask turning to Octavia in shock.  
"How is this Clarke's fault?" Raven asked.  
"She knows." Was all Octavia said.  
"I...it's not. Octavia I didn't do anything to," Clarke stopped mid sentence.  
"That's just it though you didn't have to do you?" Octavia just sighs, "Clarke she needs you to talk to her, she thinks that whatever the hell this is" she gestures to Clarke, "she thinks its her fault." With that Octavia walked out of the room.

After about a beat, Raven looks at Bellamy and says "what the hell was you sister going on about?" Raven and Bellamy stand there talking for about ten or fifteen minutes in hushed voices while Clarke is seemly at war with herself. A battle of all her own making taking place in her mind as she debates back and forth as to what she needs to do.

Suddenly, Clarke stands up and makes her way to the door. "Wait, Clarke where are you going?" Bellamy questions.  
"TonDC."  
………  
Clarke arrives at TonDC at dusk not long after Octavia had. Octavia is of course one of the first people to notice her. "That didn't take you as long as I thought it would." She says and it seems to shock Clarke out of some sort of autopilot she had been on since leaving camp.

"Octavia, I uh I" Clarke stumbled over her words.  
Octavia sighs but gives Clarke a small smile. "Come on I will take you to see her. She might not show it but she will be very glad you are here."

Clarke is silent on the way to the Commanders tent. They stop just outside and she realizes that she hasn't moved for a full minute. "Thanks Octavia," Clarke says and heads inside.

It had been a while since she had been inside Lexa's tent but she is quite sure there are many more animal pelts than their were the last time she was in here. She doesn't make a sound, she see Lexa standing with Indra near a table going over a map of some sort. Indra is the first one to look up. Clarke notices the slight surprise on her face at seeing Clarke there and it takes Indra a minute to interrupt the Commander with a simple, "Heda."

Lexa stopped talking and followed Indra's gaze curiously. As her eyes fell on Clarke, Clarke couldn't make out the emotions that she saw in her eyes. They seemed to range between shock, awe, want and maybe even shame. "Leave," Lexa commanded Indra and she did as she was told.

As soon as Indra was gone Clarke spoke, "I shouldn't have come unannounced I'm sorry."  
"Clarke, I haven't seen you in months if you have come to see me it must e important." Lexa says and sits down on a chair cover in a bear pelt.

"Lexa I saw you last week at the council meeting." Clarke stated confused.

"Yes this is true I suppose but you are never really at those meetings are you?" Lexa poses this as a question but Clarke knows it is not one.

"I'm sorry."  
Lexa straightens at this, "what are you sorry for?"

"This," Clarke gestures to herself. "I've had a hard time dealing I guess with all that happened. And it has been pointed out to me that I am not just hurting myself by pulling away from everyone."

"Why do you think that you need to suffer Clarke? Hasn't there been enough suffering?" Lexa asked her, she isn't sure she understands Clarke at the moment. And at the moment all she wishes is for her Clarke to return.

"I'm not sure that I can live with the decisions that I made to win the war Lexa," Clarke is in tears now. Still she has not moved from her place at the entrance of the tent. "But I know I can't live with it if you ever thought that I blamed you, or that if any of this was because of you."

Lexa looks at her, she is surprised by Clarke's words but she cannot deny them. "Clarke," Lexa stands and approaches her. "Tell me what you need, anything. I will do whatever it takes to help you move past this. Just swear to me you won't do something stupid." She is holding Clarke by the shoulders now, "Promise me Clarke."

At Lexa's touch Clarke breaks, tears flow down her face and she falls into Lexa's arms. Clarke holds on to Lexa as if her life depends on it and feels a breath of relief when Lexa's arms come around to hold her tightly.

"Can I stay? Please Lexa, I need" Clarke chokes on her words.

Lexa holds her tighter, as if she is suddenly realizing how close she has been all these months to losing her. "Shh, always. You will always have a place with me, Clarke of the Sky people."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did write more, here it is. This is a bit more Octavia/Clarke friendship kind of thing but Clexa toward the end. I still plan to add on so heres hoping I keep whatever is driving this fic. Still this whole thing is like one fic and if I keep going I am going to post them as if they are the last part and end them as such because I hate fics that never get an ending.

Lexa wakes up the next morning as the sun touches the sky, years of training has her immediately alert upon waking. The first thing she notices is Clarke curled into her, grasping her shirt and her head resting on her chest. For a moment Lexa feels herself smile, then she remembers the moments of the night that had led to this. After Clarke had collapsed into Lexa’s arms begging her to not send her away, Clarke had spent the night in Lexa’s arms crying. In that exact spot Clarke had collapsed to the floor and cried herself to sleep. Lexa had been unsure what to do, so she did nothing but hold Clarke and let Clarke cling to her. Lexa wasn’t sure when Clarke had actually fell asleep but when she was sure she wasn’t going to wake her, Lexa carried her to the bed and continued to hold her through the night.  
Now here she was Clarke still clinging to her, but it felt different now. Everything felt different to Lexa now, after seeing Clarke so vulnerable like that she wasn’t sure what her next action should be. She was unsure of herself, unsure of Clarke, and this made her uneasy. There was only one thing she was certain of, and that was that she was not willing to let Clarke just slip away, not without trying to save her, not if she could do something, anything to help. She felt a twinge in her neck, she now realized she had been craning her neck for a while now just so she could look at the peaceful look that had fallen over Clarke’s face in her sleep. Lexa let her head fall back as she let out a sigh. She remembers in the beginning when she first met Clarke she had been so determined to never feel anything for anyone ever again, especially not anything like this. Then there was Clarke and after awhile she knew she had begun to feel for her. Of course she had tried to resist it, tried to deny it for what it was. Yet here was Clarke in her arms, and if she hadn’t already know the undeniable truth she would have now. “What do I do?” Lexa voices her question to the room quietly, a desperate plea she knows no one can answer. She lies there for a few more minutes before she hears Indra’s voice come from outside her tent. “Commander.”  
Lexa is reluctant to move, she looks at Clarke and knows this must be the first good nights sleep that she has had in a long time. Lexa carefully shifts trying not to jostle Clarke too much as she removes herself from her grip. After she is fully out of Clarke’s grasp and off the bed, Lexa stands and adjusts her clothes. Having never removed them last night getting ready to met Indra for the day is easy. Looking at the bed she realizes however that leaving Clarke here is not. She must have been looking at Clarke for longer than she thought because she hears Indra’s voice again, “Heda.” Lexa sighs and lean over the bed brushing away some of the hair that fallen in front of Clarke’s face. “Sleep well.” She said quietly and then she briskly leaves the tent. She is greeted by Indra and Octavia, and she sees of course her own personal guard. As soon as she exits the tent they all make to leave, “Wait.” Lexa commands, she has stopped dead in her tracks realizing suddenly that she cannot let Clarke wake up alone. “Commander?” Octavia questions, or was it Indra. Lexa wasn’t quite sure in that moment all she could think about was Clarke waking up and being alone after last night. She knows she can’t stay, she is expected at a meeting with the other Commanders and being absent was simply not an option. Her eyes glance back at the tent as she tries to figure out what to do. “Octavia, you must stay.” Lexa commands.  
“Heda,” Octavia starts to protest but she sees Lexa’s eyes once again flicker back to look at the tent and she remembers Clarke’s arrival last night. Then she just nods and moves back towards the tent. Standing guard outside, easing Lexa’s mind slightly about having to leave Clarke there. Octavia is not happy about having to stay but she understands and she just sighs as she see the Commander bite her lip as she looks back at the tent. Lexa does this a few more times before Octavia can no longer see her. After a few hours of guarding the Commander’s tent Octavia is going out of her mind with boredom. She knew this was going to be a boring assignment but damn, what the hell had she gotten herself into. She is startled out of her boredom when she hears a scream come from inside the tent. “Shit,” she mutters to herself and rushes inside. She finds Clarke sitting up in the Commander’s bed gasping for air, panting like she just got down running for her life. She sits down next to Clarke, “Hey its okay, you’re okay. You’re at the Grounder camp, in the Commander’s tent. You’re fine Clarke.” “Lexa?” Clarke’s voice cracks as breathes out the question, her breathing was slowing returning from normal now that her nightmare slowly faded away.  
“She had to go, a meeting with the other Commanders. Trust me it was pretty obvious that she would have rather been here.” Octavia explained keeping her voice low, trying to not upset Clarke further. Clarke nods her head, letting Octavia know she understands and she wraps her arms around her legs as she brings her knees to her chest. “Clarke, what happened?” Octavia asked tentatively, knowing she probably shouldn’t. Clarke sits there, she doesn’t answer and for a few minutes its just quiet. Octavia sighs and makes to move off the bed. “I see them all,” Clarke says quietly, so much so that Octavia is sure she heard her say it at all. “Who?” Octavia asks anyway.  
“Everyone who died, everyone who died because of me.” Clarke’s voice cracks and she now has her head down so that Octavia can’t see her face. She is sure this is because now Clarke is crying.  
“Clarke we were at war, people die during a war we knew what we were getting into. It wasn’t like we exactly had a choice in the matter.” Octavia tried to console her.  
Clarke shakes her head violently and looks up at Octavia, “No.” She insists, “I led this war, I sent you all into fight. Everything that happened is on me.” She pauses taking a deep breath as if trying to calm herself. “Its not just the war, its all of them. I see them all. I see my father get floated, I see Wells lifeless eyes staring back at me, I ordered a hundred people burned alive for god sake.” Clarke starts to say more but is cut off by Octavia. “Clarke those things weren’t even really your fault, your mom got your dad killed. That girl killed Wells and those Grounders were trying to kill you and our friends.” Octavia tried to reason with her. “You don’t understand, you can’t understand. I see Finn die by my hand, I remember what his blood feels like on my hands. And during the battle with Mount Weather, I killed so many, I was so angry, I wanted them all dead for what they had done.” Clarke cried harder sobs breaking through her words.  
“You saved Finn from a pain worse than death and you know it. As for the Mountain Men we all wanted them to pay, we all wanted them dead. I killed just as many as you did, so did Indra, so did Lexa.” At Lexa’s name Clarke cried harder, Octavia paused and thought about the battle for a moment. It hadn’t been so long ago but with the way life was on the ground life moved on quickly. “Lexa? Clarke, is this about Lexa?” Clarke didn’t say anything but the crying continued, and really at this point she didn’t have to say anything Octavia had figured it out. She knew she had to wait for Clarke to tell her, to her exactly what Clarke was blaming herself for.  
They sat there in silence, except for the sound of Clarke crying. Until Clarke stopped breathed in sharply and said, “She almost died. Do you know how many times she was told that this fight, this alliance with me would cost her, her life?” Clarke paused as if waiting for Octavia to answer the question which she had no answer to. “Clarke, Lexa is fine, she is alive. I saw her this morning, you saw her last night.” Octavia assured her. Octavia moved to place a hand on Clarke’s shoulder but as soon as she even grazed Clarke, Clarke recoiled away from her.  
“I was the one who found her lying on the ground after the battle, did you know that?” Clarke asked, the crying had stopped now whether that was because Clarke just couldn’t anymore or something else who knows.  
“Yes, Clarke. I remember,” Octavia said and she did clearly. She was pretty sure a lot of them did. She had thought someone was killing Clarke when she had heard her scream that day in the mountain. All of those who were close enough to hear ran toward the sound as soon as they heard it. Indra and Octavia were the first there, Clarke was kneeling next to Lexa crying, gripping Lexa’s shirt with her head buried in Lexa’s neck. Indra and Octavia rushed over to Clarke and the Commander dropping to the ground next to them. Octavia reacted first, checking the Commander for a pulse. At first there was nothing, and then a soft thump, thump. “Clarke, she’s got a pulse.” Octavia said. Clarke however ignored her and a blank look feel over her face as she stood moving away from Lexa’s body. Clarke didn’t seem to hear anything as she began walking away, stalking away determined as if on a mission. Octavia yelled for men to carry the Commander to help, told them she was alive and needed medical attention. Then Octavia followed Clarke, Clarke however had seemingly disappeared. She found her later and she could guess what had happen. She found Clarke standing over one of the Mountain Men, she had slit his throat, he was unarmed and his hands were tied behind his back, it was obvious that he had surrendered. Clarke stood there panting, holding a...well it looked like a dagger but not one Octavia had actually seen before. “What happened?” Octavia asked one of the men who hand been standing guard over then prisoners. The guard didn’t have time to respond before Clarke did. “He killed her, this was his dagger.” Clarke explained, that being all the explanation she needed to give.  
Octavia approached Clarke slowly and carefully took the dagger out of her hand. “Okay Clarke, it’s okay.” She look at one of the guards, “Get rid of the body.” She commanded, “Now.” Slowly she guided Clarke away, away from the battle and to the infirmary. “Clarke, I need you to stay calm okay.” Clarke nodded but she seemed a bit shell shocked, lost in her own head. Octavia pulls back a curtain revealing Lexa, she was hooked up to heart monitor and had an IV pumping fluids into her. “She’s alive Clarke, you’re mom said she’s going to be fine. The Commander should wake up in the next few days.” Clarke looked at Lexa, then at Octavia and then back at Lexa. “She’s okay,” Clarke says her voice sounds a bit unsure of itself. She stayed there just staring at Lexa, Octavia left her there but that was the last time anyone saw Clarke show real emotion. “I brought you to the infirmary, told you Heda was going to be okay.” Octavia reminded Clarke. Clarke nodded, she remembered vaguely someone bringing her to Lexa’s bedside, telling her she would be okay. “I killed that man because I thought she was dead. He was unarmed, tied up, he had surrendered. I slit his throat anyway.” “I know Clarke, I saw. I’m sure many of the Tree people know what you did, their people were standing guard over those who surrendered.” Octavia sighed, “Its not as if he would have suffered a different fate here Clarke. He surrender yeah but he wounded the Commander, almost killed her. What you did to him is a mercy compared to what they would have done if they had known. He was never going to survive.” Clarke glances up into Octavia’s eyes, she knows what she’s saying is true. It’s true but she had still killed him. Clarke breathes in deeply and sighs, “76 hours and 27 minutes.” “What?” Octavia asked confused, it seemed like an odd thing for Clarke to say after such a heavy discussion.  
“That’s how long Lexa was asleep after you brought me to her,” Clarke explained. “I went there every night and sat with her.”  
“How did you, she was moved to her own room later that same day I brought you to her? We had a guard posted there the entire time, no one reported seeing you.” Octavia was confused at Clarke’s assertion that she was there every night. Clarke shrugged, “I wasn’t sneaky about it. Now that I think about it I don’t even remember there even being a guard there, I don’t remember much, other than walking to her room and watching her every night. I mean I went after the night shift nurses would have made their last rounds, probably around ten but that was more to avoid my mom and the people from the Arc than the Grounders.” Octavia let out a short hmm type laugh. “What?” Clarke asked in response.  
“Ashel would have been guard then,” Octavia explained. “He was on guard when you kill the Mountain Man the stabbed Heda. By then he would have worked out why you did it.” Clarke looked back at Octavia flabbergasted and a bit horrified, “Why did you? Why wouldn’t he? What?”  
“He knew what you did Clarke and why you did it. You killed the man who stabbed the Commander, Ashel respected that. He respects you, he must have or he would have said something about you visiting the Commander at all hours of the night.” Octavia tries to explain to Clarke. “How can he respect what I did, I am not sure I do?”  
“Because you did the same thing he would have done, you killed the enemy. You killed the man who almost killed Ashel’s Heda, to him, to us that was the right thing to do.” Octavia answered. “Clarke, I have to ask. Is that really all this is? You’re upset that you killed the man who almost took the Commander’s life.” It was a loaded question and yet it wasn’t the answer was simple, “No.” Octavia looked at Clarke waiting for the rest of the answer. She was growing impatient when Clarke responded, “I am upset that I killed him. I’m scarred by it, haunted by it even. I probably always will be but that’s not what, that’s not why I have avoided everyone. It’s not why I’ve been hiding from everyone, from Lexa.” Clarke admits to Octavia, and to herself. “Clarke, you don’t have to tell me if don’t want to. Maybe you should tell her, now that I think about it you should have probably told Heda all of this.” Octavia stands and moves away from the bed, she is suddenly uncomfortable. Clarke has confided in her all of this and she isn’t sure why. “No!” Clarke suddenly shouts and it's like all the walls that have fallen down during their talk have come back up again. “No, she can’t know. She’ll think I’m weak. She’ll send me away.” “Clarke, she’s not going to send you away.” Octavia sighs and runs a hand over her face. “Fine, I won’t say anything but you should.” Octavia sits back down on the edge of the bed but doesn’t face Clarke this time. Clarke takes in a deep breath and opens her mouth than clamps it shut. She does this a couple of times, she is trying to say something but can’t quite find the words. “When I sleep,” Clarke starts. “Every time I sleep it's not just the others whose deaths I see.” Octavia’s head snaps to look at Clarke and suddenly it’s like all the pieces have fallen into place. It takes all of her will power to stay silent and let Clarke take her time to speak. “It’s not always in a battle, sometimes it’s a hunting accident or she gets sick. Once she died in the missile strike because I couldn’t get here fast enough. It’s not always different, sometimes I seem the same death but all of them have one thing in common. There was nothing I could do to help her.” “You’re afraid she is going to die,” Octavia states.  
“I was always afraid she was going to die she was going to die Octavia,” Clarke says. “It was seeing in her in that bed, holding her when I thought she was dead, it was that. It made me realize that if I let myself, if I got any more invested in her than I already was, am that I would never come back from it if she died.”  
“Clarke, I don’t know if you realized this but she didn’t die and you still haven’t come back from whatever the hell this is.” Octavia at this point was really starting to get fed up with Clarke’s shit.  
“That’s exactly my point, Octavia. She’s not even gone and I can’t handle it what would have happened if she was?” Clarke asks but she doesn’t really expect and answer.  
“You’d mourn, you’d throw shit, you’d break things.Your whole world would be torn down. But she would be gone Clarke and you would be able to one day move on. She’s not gone though and you don’t have to,” Octavia yelled at her probably louder than she should have because they were in a tent and cloth walls weren’t exactly sound proof. Clarke doesn’t respond to this and once again Octavia rises from the bed. “I will have some food brought in, but Clarke you should think about what I said. The Commander isn’t dead, but you should know that won’t always be the case. Hold on to what you can Clarke, not what you can’t control.” With that Octavia left and for the rest of the day she stood watch outside. She did have food brought in to Clarke but didn’t enter the tent again that day.  
It was a few hours before dusk when the Commander rode back into the camp. Lexa walked straight back to her tent after dismounting her horse. She paused outside it and turned to look at Octavia but she said nothing. “I checked on her, Heda. She was fine, not her usual self but she seemed a little better. She talked with me for a while and she ate.” Octavia said knowing what the Commander wanted to ask. “Yes, well. I know this was an imposition and not one of your usual duties Octavia. You may go with Indra now.” Lexa said it was as much of a thank you as Octavia was going to get and she knew it.  
“Yes Commander,” Octavia sighed as she walked away. She really hoped those two would work it out soon, it was really going to drive her mad if this became a usual thing.  
Lexa took a deep breath and entered her tent, at first she didn’t she Clarke any where. A wave of anxiety hit Lexa until she saw the shadow of Clarke pacing on the far side of the tent. She walked over trying to make some noise so she wouldn’t startle Clarke. Hearing someone walking up to her Clarke stops her movements and faces them. “You’re back,” she smiles at Lexa. It’s more of smile than Lexa has seen from Clarke in a long time, and she is glad it has graced Clarke’s face once more.  
“I’m sorry I left I just,” Lexa wants to explain why she left before Clarke woke that morning but she doesn’t get the chance. Before she can even realize what is happening Clarke has closed the distance between them and now Clarke’s lips are placed firmly against hers. It only takes Lexa a second to respond and her arms are around Clarke pulling her in closer, kissing her back. Clarke’s lips are soft and they taste just a bit like salt, Lexa moves one of her hands to Clarke’s hair weaving her fingers deep into the blond tresses. Clarke mouth opens slightly from the pleasure of having Lexa’s hands on her body and in her hair. Her own hands have made their way on to Lexa grasping at her, pulling her closer. Lexa takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, not being able to resist mapping out Clarke’s mouth with her tongue any longer. Clarke moans at this action and pulls hard at Lexa, as if she were trying to pull her into herself to make them one. Clarke pulled away first, breathing deeply before opening her eyes to look at Lexa. Her eyes were still closed and her face was flushed with desire. Clarke smiled, leaning in gently resting her forehead against Lexa’s and closing her own eyes. “Lexa,” Clarke whispered.  
“Yes Clarke,” Lexa responded.  
“Next time before you go wake me up, okay?” Clarke asked pulling away to look at Lexa once more.  
Lexa opened her eyes to meet Clarke’s, “Always.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa fluff less angst

Lexa woke up with Clarke in her arms once again and she had to admit that she could see herself getting used to this. She laid back holding on to Clarke just a bit tighter. Looking up at the ceiling of her tent Lexa ran through what she had to do today. She smiled to herself when she realized she didn’t have to leave the village today, and her meeting with Indra wasn’t until later this morning. She could stay with Clarke and relish this feeling for a while longer. Placing a light kiss on the top of Clarke’s head. Immediately being thankful that Clarke was not awake after she had done that because well she was still Lexa the Commander of the Tree people and all. Lexa wanted to stay there with Clarke for as long as it was possible. Pulling the younger girl as close as possible Lexa sighed.

 

"Lexa," Clarke's voice startled her and for a moment she froze.  
"Yes Clarke," Lexa replied a moment later.  
"While I am very much enjoying you holding me, do you think you could let go for a minute?" Clarke asked and Lexa's arms immediately went slack. "Thanks," Clarke said as she lifted herself so her face was now above Lexa's. "Hi," Clarke smiled at Lexa before lowering her head down to kiss her lips softly. The kiss was short, tender and somehow more intimate than the heated one they had shared the night before. Clarke pulled away and moved to lay her head back on Lexa's chest. Before she could Lexa's hand gently made contact with her face, caressing her cheek Lexa guided Clarke back up and kissed her once more. They stayed like that exchanging chaste, tender kisses and holding each other.

It was well past dawn and closer to midday than either wanted to admit, they had yet to leave bed instead just staying curled into one another. Lexa had gotten caught up in Clarke so much so that when Indra announced herself at the entrance of the tent Lexa froze. Clarke sat up and looked at Lexa expecting her to say something. The loss of contact with Clarke seem to shake Lexa out of her haze. "Shit," Lexa muttered to herself and flung herself out of the bed. She readied quickly, and then turned to Clarke who was just kind of staring at her. Lexa smiled at her and moved to stand next to the bed where Clarke was still seated. "I have a meeting with Indra this morning, it seems that you have made me forget myself."

Clarke moved off the bed and started to walk past Lexa but was stopped when she felt Lexa's hand on her arm. "Where are you going?" Lexa asked her.

"You have things to discuss with Indra, you don't need me in the way." Clarke said as if it were obvious.  
"Clarke when I said you could stay the other night, I meant it. Stay, I want you to." Lexa reassured her, "You can go if that is what you wish but nothing being said here today would bother me if you heard it."  
Clarke turned to Lexa and kissed her their lips barely brushing each other's when they heard Indra's voice impatiently announcing her presence again. Lexa turns away from Clarke’s lips instead she rests her forehead on Clarke’s shoulder and lets out a frustrated groan. “I swear that woman is infuriating sometimes.”  
Clarke lets out a short laugh never having heard Lexa speak that way about Indra before. She takes Lexa’s face in her hands and presses their lips together. “Go, have your meeting. I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll just read a book or something.” Clarke tells her smiling and Lexa is relieved because she is sure now that Clarke will be okay with her being busy for a few hours. Whether she is sure that she wants to be away from Clarke for that long when they could be doing other things that she is sure she would find more interesting than her meeting with Indra, that’s another matter entirely.

Lexa starts toward the front of the tent when she looks back at Clarke, “Give me a minute.” She says then walks off, she returns shortly with what looks like a leather-bound book. “Here read this,” she says handing the book to Clarke.

“What is it?” Clarke asked turning the book over gently in her hands.  
“Us,” Lexa said gesturing to her surroundings with her hands. “Read it Clarke, I want you to.” Clarke just nods in response and Lexa walks away to greet Indra.  
“Heda,” Indra greets Lexa as she enters the tent. They make their way over to the other side of Lexa’s tent where the table and maps are laid out. They of course walk past Clarke sitting on the bed, still in the same place she was when Lexa left her. Indra notices the Sky Leader but says nothing, she knows better by now than to argue with the Commander about Clarke.

.......  
It’s a hour or two after midday when Lexa is done her meeting with Indra. Knowing that Clarke must be hungry because she is as well and they haven’t eaten all day sends for someone to bring in some food. When the food arrives, it is brought to Lexa at the table where she is still standing. Dismissing the girl who brought the food Lexa decides to leave the maps in front of her, that she is done with strategy for the day. She picks up the plate of berries and dried meat bringing it to the bed where she left Clarke earlier in the day. What she sees as she approaches the bed pleases her. Clarke had fallen back asleep the book Lexa had given her left open her chest. Lexa is glad Clarke is falling asleep so easily in her bed, when the girl first come to her two days ago she had look like she hadn’t slept properly in months. Which Lexa reasoned was probably the case, so now looking at her resting peacefully Lexa was having a hard time deciding if she should wake Clarke or not. She decided that if Clarke hadn’t been sleeping properly she most likely hadn’t been eat well either. Breathing a deep sigh she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Clarke and rested a hand on her arm.

“Clarke,” Lexa says trying to lightly shake the girl awake. “Clarke wake up.” Clarke sits up abruptly, startling Lexa but she recovers quickly. “Clarke, it's just me.”

Clarke turns her head to see Lexa and its as if all the tension that was in her body moments before just slips away. “Lexa,” Clarke sighs her name.  
“Yeah its me, are you okay? What was that about?” Lexa asked her worried that Clarke could fall back into that dark place again.  
Clarke reached out and touched Lexa’s arm squeezing it, assuring herself that Lexa was real. “Hmm, I’m fine. It was just a bad dream,” Clarke says and then she sees the plate of food and suddenly her body realizes that she hasn’t actually eaten food in months. Even yesterday when Octavia brought her food she had just nibbled on some of it. “Is that food?” It is a stupid question, it is quite obviously a plate of food that is sitting next to Lexa on the bed. Clarke voices it anyway trying to deflect the attention from herself.

Lexa hands Clarke the plate of food because she knows Clarke must be hungry, not because she has forgotten about what just happened. “You’re sure, Clarke. You know you can tell me.” Lexa tried to assure her.

“Yes, now come eat with me. Then you can tell me more about this book you insisted I read.” Clarke said moving over some on the bed so that Lexa can sit next to her. “I couldn’t understand some of the words, I am assuming that is because they are Trigedasleng.”

Lexa shifts so now she is sitting next to Clarke and steals a piece of meat the Clarke hand just picked up off the plate. Clarke just glares at her and picks up another piece, Lexa smirks biting into the one she stole. There is a moment of silence before Lexa speaks. “Some of the words are Trigedasleng, but if you read the whole thing you should be able to figure out what they mean by yourself.”

“It’d be easier if you’d tell me what they meant.” Clarke insisted and she set the plate down on the other side of Lexa.  
“Perhaps but then why would you continue to read the book?” Lexa asked her, “If I were to give you all the answers what would be the point.”  
Clarke sighed looking at Lexa and she smiled, “Fine I’ll read the book and figure it out myself. Okay, are you happy?”

“Generally or right now?” Lexa remarked. Clarke smacked her on the arm and Lexa smiled at Clarke. “Yes Clarke I am happy that you are going to read the book.”  
Clarke grabs the book from off the bed and starts flipping through it trying to find where she was before she fell asleep. Before she can Lexa snatches the book out of her hand. “I didn’t mean now,” Lexa tells her moving the book away before returning to Clarke. “I have to train with the warriors later. I was hoping before then I could spend these precious moments of free time with you.”

Clarke reaches over and brushes her fingers lightly over Lexa’s face. “Always”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this seems like a good place to just stop but what do guys think should I try and go further.

Clarke sleeps in Lexa’s arms again that night. She doesn’t ever remember feeling as safe as she does when she’s curled into Lexa. It’s morning when all hell breaks loose. Lexa and Clarke are just beginning to wake when they begin to hear the commotion that’s coming from outside and that is begin to grow louder. Lexa’s personal guard comes barging in the tent and immediately Lexa and Clarke are wide awake and sitting up in the bed. “What’s happening?” Lexa questions him, her voice harsh, angry at being woken up.

 

He answers with one word and it was all that was needed, “Skaikru.”

Lexa is up and out of bed before Clarke can say anything to reason with her. “Lexa,” Clarke does speak eventually but Lexa is already completely dressed and leaving to deal with it. “Shit,” Clarke mutters cursing herself for leaving the camp for so long without, well pretty much without a word. Clarke collapses back in the bed, deciding she needed to gather her thoughts before she could deal with whatever the hell was about to go on out there.  
Lexa is on a war path, how dare the Sky People come into her camp and disrupt her people like this. She is in a rage and her people can tell one by one they part a way as she stalks a path to the front of them where Indra and Octavia stand. They are blocking Abby, Raven, and Bellamy from entering further into the camp. Marcus is there with them but it seems as though he is trying to keep everyone from tearing each others throats out.  
“I told you she arrived three days ago, got here right after I did. Clarke is fine, go back to your camp,” Octavia told Abby.  
“If my daughter is here why can’t I see her? If she has been here for three days why did no one send word that she arrived safely?” Abby questioned her clearly not buying that her daughter didn’t tell anyone she had arrived safely.  
“An oversight I’m sure,” Lexa cuts in. Octavia and Indra immediately move out-of-the-way as Lexa moves to stand before Abby. “I assure you Clarke is very well, had you not arrived so early she would be awake and properly attired.” She jabs, “But clearly this was an oversight as well I am sure. When Clarke is ready I’m sure she will see you.”

There is a short pause before Raven half shouts at Lexa, “Wait a minute Clarke wasn’t even interested in anything we had to say when we confronted her about her behavior until Octavia said something about you.”  
At that point all the eyes of the Sky People shifted to look at Lexa, while all the Tree people turned to look at Octavia whose eyes were now down cast.  
“Octavia,” Indra said accusingly. “What is the meaning of this?”  
“Well someone had to do something,” Octavia said. “I’m not the only one who sees it right? Clarke was headed down a dark path, if she had gone any further no one was going to be able to pull her back. The only person who ever had a chance was Lexa. Clarke needed to be here, I got her here.” Octavia stops, then her eyes fall on Lexa’s. “Heda I,” she starts but Lexa raises her hand and Octavia’s words stop immediately. Lexa meets Octavia’s eyes and nods, it's a silent thank you. It’s respect, it’s Lexa being grateful for Octavia’s actions and the Tree People who can see this interaction know something serious just happened between the two women.

“Well are you going to explain yourself, cause I’m still not sure what’s going on?” Abby asks Lexa impatiently.  
“Seriously,” Octavia mutters under her breath as she resists the urge to just throw up her hands and walk away. Obviously these people were blind or stupid, maybe both.  
“Abby, I feel I have been more than gracious as I have not killed you all where you stand. You have entered my village unannounced. You are disrupting my people, I’m sure that before I arrived you were threatening violence if you didn’t get to see Clarke.” Lexa pauses taking a breath, “It is only because of Clarke that you are still alive so I suggest that you leave now. You may wait a mile outside of the village, and when Clarke is ready I will personally bring her to you.”

“I am not leaving without my daughter,” Abby insisted.  
“You will,” Lexa said and her hand went to her sword. With this simple motion all the guards behind her, Indra and Octavia included began to draw theirs.  
Woefully out numbered Bellamy and Marcus grabbed Abby by her arms pulling her out with them. Telling her they would wait outside the village like the Commander had said and Clarke would come to them. Raven glared at Lexa and then followed them out.  
Once they were out of sight Lexa relaxed and sent her people back to their lives assuring them that everything was okay. Octavia and Indra stayed with Lexa who had yet to move.  
“Octavia, do you think she’ll be okay now?” Lexa asked.  
Octavia paused for a moment not sure how to answer that, “I’m not sure Heda.” She thinks about everything that Clarke had revealed to her, she wants to ask if Clarke had said anything to Lexa as well but knows she cannot. “I think that here she is better, with you she is better. So this is where she needs to be.”

Lexa nodded then began walking back to her tent. She had much to think about, much to talk to Clarke about. With Abby and the Sky People waiting outside the village however all of it would have to wait. “Heda,” Indra called out to her. “Skaikru?” The question was simple she wanted to know what Lexa meant to do about their intrusion.  
“I’ll handle it,” Lexa told her and left it that.  
When Lexa arrives back at the tent she is surprised to see that Clarke while fully dressed is laying on the bed reading her book. “This is what you were doing while I was out there dealing with your crazed mother.” Lexa says and it’s more of a statement than a question.

Clarke’s eyes shoot up from the book as soon as she hears Lexa speak. “Yes,” Clarke responds hesitantly. Clarke is honestly shocked when Lexa lets out a small laugh, she thought Lexa was going to be mad or at least frustrated with her. Instead she was amused?

“Next time your mother stalks into the village demanding to see you Clarke can’t you just tell her you don’t want to see her like everyone else?” Lexa asks as she lays back down on the bed next to Clarke. “I had to threaten her with an army to get her to leave. Even that wasn’t enough she kept demanding to see you. I swear she thinks that I’m keeping you tied up as a prisoner or something.”  
“Did she?”  
“Huh?” Lexa says after Clarke speaks.  
“Did she leave?”  
“Not really, your mother is one stubborn woman. Bellamy and Marcus had to drag her out of the village when I threaten them. They’re waiting outside the village, I told them when you were ready I would take you to them.” Lexa explained running her fingers through Clarke’s hair. Clarke curled herself further into Lexa burying her face in Lexa’s neck. Lexa stopped playing with Clarke’s hair and her voice became serious, “You don’t have to see them Clarke.”  
Clarke sits up slightly to look at Lexa, “You’re not going to war just so I don’t have to have a difficult conversation with my mother.”

“Why does it have to be difficult?” Lexa questions.

“Because I don’t want to leave and she isn’t going to want me to stay,” Clarke explained.  
“Seems pretty simply to me Clarke, you stay here and she goes back to the Sky Peoples Camp.” Lexa says like it is the simplest thing in the world, that Clarke should stay there and Abby should leave them be.  
“It’s not that easy with my mother and you know it Lexa, she’ll want to take me back with her.” Clarke lays down fully on the bed next to Lexa and there is a moment of silence. Then Lexa’s body is on top of her, their faces so close that their noses are touching and Clarke doesn’t know when Lexa did it but she has Clarke’s hands pinned down on the bed on either side of her head.

“No one will take you any where you do not want to be Clarke,” Lexa tells her firmly. Clarke nods understand the full meaning of Lexa’s words. “Good.” Lexa then closed what little space was left between them her lips brushing over Clarke’s first trying to gauge her reaction. When Clarke’s moved to meet her Lexa smiled into the kiss pressing her lips more firmly to Clarke’s. The kisses grew more heated and Lexa traded her grip on Clarke’s hands to instead thread her finger through Clarke’s hair. Clarke’s hands now free roamed freely over Lexa’s body, one hand moving under Lexa’s shirt to caress her stomach. They stayed like that for a while reveling in each other, exploring each other. Until after a while Clarke stopped her ministrations on Lexa’s stomach and pressed her hand flat against the older girls stomach. She smiled into their kiss as she flipped them over. For a second Lexa seem stunned at what just happened, not expecting Clarke to flip them right then. Their kiss breaks for a second, Clarke looks down at Lexa and smirks. Her hands still threaded through Clarke’s hair Lexa pulls her back down and resumes kissing her.

It hours before anyone dares to interrupt whatever might be going on between the Commander and Clarke in the tent. Towards midday however Marcus returns to the gates of TonDC to ask if someone might tell the Commander that Abby is growing impatient and wishes to see Clarke. Octavia is the one that is elected to enter the Commander’s tent and find out what is going on. “Clarke, Heda.” Octavia says entering the tent, hoping to god this doesn’t get her killed or worse, demoted.

“Why the hell is everyone insisting on bothering me today?!” Lexa growls angrily.  
“Um...it’s midday Heda, Marcus returned to the gate to ask that you please bring Clarke soon. He is afraid Abby is going to do something rash.” Octavia says trying to explain away her presence. She hears a commotion from the other side of the tent and some very hushed voices talking back and forth.

There is a sudden thump, silence, then Clarke’s voice. “Octavia tell Marcus that the Commander and I will be leaving within the next half hour. Tell him that you personally spoke to me and I assured you that I was coming.”  
“Okay,” Octavia said and walks out of the tent to deliver Clarke’s message.  
“Get up Lexa,” Clarke told her. “You told them we would come to see them. So now we have to go, I’m not going to have my mother start a war because you wanted to stay in bed with me.”  
“Let her start a damn war, just come back to bed.” Lexa reaches out trying to grab Clarke’s arm and pull her back down to the bed.  
“Lexa get out of bed and get dressed now. Or I swear you will not be touching me tonight,” Clarke threatens.

Lexa lifts her head off the bed to look at Clarke, “You wouldn’t.” She challenges Clarke’s statement.

“Are you will to take that chance?” Clarke asked, Lexa squinted up at Clarke and pursed her lips. She was almost positive that Clarke was bluffing, dropping her head to the bed she sighed.  
“Fine, you win.” Lexa conceded pushing herself up and off the bed. Bluffing or not, Lexa wasn’t willing to risk it just because she didn’t want to get out of bed for a few hours.  
....  
Indra, Octavia, and Lexa’s personal guard go with them to meet Abby and the others who wait almost exactly a mile outside the village. The ride on horseback was short and Lexa had insisted that Clarke should just share hers so they didn’t have to bother readying another. Honestly there wasn’t much said over the matter, after Lexa told her they would be sharing a horse Clarke had just shrugged and mounted the horsed behind her. The entire ride over Lexa could feel Clarke become increasingly nervous the farther they got from the village. Clarke had gone from playing with the ends of Lexa’s clothes to clinging to her by the time they reached their destination. Halting the horse, Lexa waited a second for Clarke to realize they had arrive and release her hold. Dismounting Lexa turned back to watch Clarke do the same, “You good?” She asked her in a whisper. Taking a breath Clarke nodded back and began walking toward where her friends had set up a fire.  
“Clarke,” Abby half shouts upon seeing her daughter and stands moving towards her. She approaches Clarke and moves to pull her into a hug. Before she can even touch Clarke, Lexa’s guard is there standing in the way halting the effort.  
Clarke half smiles placing her hand lightly on his forearm, “It’s okay.” She said softly and moved past him to hug her mom. Abby holds Clarke a little too tightly and a little too long, Lexa can see Clarke become uncomfortable and start to fidget. She clears her throat which pulls the two a part and causes them to look at her.  
“As you can see Abby of the Sky People, Clarke is unharmed.” Lexa said her face void of emotion but her voice clearly portraying her annoyance with this entire matter.

Stepping away from Clarke and looking at her, as if to actually make sure she was indeed okay, Abby responded. “Yes as you said, so we will be going than.” Abby makes to grab Clarke’s hand, clearly intending to take her along. Lexa’s guard who is closest to Abby and Clarke at the moment is the first to react hand reaching for his sword. Clarke too reacts to her mother’s actions to grab her hand and pulls her hands toward herself. “What is the meaning of this?” Abby asked startled and angered by the response.

Lexa moves to stand next to Clarke, ordering her guard to put his sword away and move back unless something happens. “Clarke is staying here,” Lexa stated simply as if Abby should have already known that Clarke would not be returning with them.  
“Like hell she is, Clarke let’s go.” Abby again makes to grab Clarke hand.  
“No!” Clarke shouts loudly, louder than necessary she realizes because Lexa gives her a slightly confused look when she does. Lowering her voice to a normal level Clarke continues to speak, “I am staying here.”  
“Clarke, what are you talking about?” Bellamy speaks up joining the conversation. Moving to stand a little behind Abby and Marcus who as always are side by side.  
Lexa rolls her eyes at this, Sky People could be so thick. Honestly she had thought Clarke had made it perfectly clear. “I want to stay,” Clarke answered him. “I came to see Lexa unexpectedly three days ago, she invited me to stay.” At this Clarke smiled at Lexa and paused then speaks again, “So I have decided to stay.”  
“Clarke, you can’t just stay here. These aren’t your people, you’re our leader, you can’t just walk away.” Bellamy tried to reason with her.  
“Bellamy,” Clarke shakes her head and glances to the ground. “We all known that I haven’t been anyones leader since the war ended. You and Raven are the only ones left of the 100 who actually live at the Arc camp, the rest live in their own camp or have joined the Tree People like Octavia. I only go to the council meetings with Marcus and my mom because they know the alliance has been shaky since the war ended. I don’t even remember the last time I even spoke at one.” Lexa’s hand came to rest on Clarke’s arm trying to calm her as it was obvious that she was becoming increasingly upset.  
There is a moment of silence before Abby speaks up, “Clarke if this is about how you have felt these past few months we can get you help. We have medications, doctors, and a therapist back at the camp.”

In the blink of an eye Lexa’s dagger is unsheathed and is now tightly grasped in her hand. Everyone sees this and for a moment no one moves, then Lexa hurls the dagger at the nearest tree imbedding it inside. “You will take Clarke no where,” Lexa seethed. Clarke was the only one who dared enough to do anything in that moment, she came to stand extremely close to Lexa bringing her hand to rest on her back. At Clarke’s touch Lexa visibly relaxed, she stopped glaring at Abby to turn and look at Clarke. There was an exchange between them and Clarke whispered for Lexa to walk away. For a moment Lexa just gaped at her then she stomped off with her guard ordering Indra and Octavia to stay behind.

Raven was the first to break the silence, “Okay I get it now. Well this is kind of pointless.” She had noticed the reaction Lexa had to Clarke, how they interacted with one another plus with what Octavia had said it was obvious what was going on.  
“Pointless? Clarke you can’t actually mean to stay here?” Abby questioned.  
Okay, maybe it wasn’t obvious to everyone. “Mom, I love you. I’m sure we will still see each other, you know after Lexa calms down. We’ll visit, and I will probably still go to the council meetings for show if nothing else.” Clarke tried to placate her Mother.  
“Visit? Clarke you can’t actually be thinking about this.” Clearly Abby was just not grasping the situation. “If this is about your place at the camp, we can find you something else to do.”

“Abby!” Octavia shouts, “Clarke is telling what she needs, what she wants. She doesn’t need medication. She may need to talk, but she sure as hell doesn’t need to talk to some stranger about her issues. And why would this be about what job she has?”  
“Clarke,” Abby looks at her daughter waiting for an answer.  
“I’m staying.”  
“You’re staying,” Abby says then asks. “Where? Are you going to have to build your own tent or are they going to help? Will you have everything you need?”  
“Mom, slow down. I have everything I need, I’m good. I’m better than I have been in a while actually.” Clarke smiles then pauses looking at her mother. “I kind of thought it was obvious where I was staying, where I am going to stay.”  
There is a poorly stifled laugh coming from behind Clarke and then Octavia burst out laughing. Clarke laughs a little bit too and smiles at her mother. “I’m missing something aren’t I?” Abby asks.

“Lexa, Mom I’m living with Lexa.” Clarke explains still smiling not being able to wipe the stupid grin that had fallen on her face away.  
........  
Later that night Lexa and Clarke laid in their bed. Clarke was once again curled into Lexa as Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair. “Okay I think I waited long enough,” Lexa finally said. “What happened after you sent me away?”

Clarke sat up so she could look at Lexa, “First off I didn’t send you away. I asked you to leave.”  
Lexa’s eyebrows rose slightly, “You told me to walk away Clarke. You practically dismissed me. I’m the Commander no one is allowed to do what you did today.”

“Fine but that was because I really didn’t want you to start a war just cause my mother was blind to the situation.” Clarke defended with a bit of a pout. Lexa said nothing instead she just waited for Clarke to continue. “I made her understand I was staying. That she would still see me and I wasn’t going to disappear. Then I had to actually spell it out for her that I was living with you since she was the only one who hadn’t worked that part out.”

“Oh, how’d that go?” Lexa wondered out loud.  
Clarke shrugged then moved to lay back down, she rested her head on Lexa’s chest. It wasn’t until she felt Lexa’s fingers return to their place in her hair that she continued. “Nothing much happened. She asked if we were dating. I didn’t really know how to answer that because we hadn’t talked about it.”  
“What is dating?” Lexa asked.  
“Oh um right, that’s not the word you use...courting.” Clarke answers Lexa, and all of sudden her movements in Clarke’s hair stop. “What?” Clarke asked her.  
“Your mom asked my intentions?” Lexa wondered.  
“Not exactly, dating isn’t exactly as formal as courting. It doesn’t have to lead to marriage, not all people even date intending for it to lead to marriage.” Clarke tried to explain.  
“Then what is the point of this dating? If not to lead to a more permanent and intimate union?” Lexa asked her.  
“I don’t know exactly. Why do you want to know?” Clarke asked Lexa lifting her head off of Lexa’s chest once more and looking at Lexa trying to catch her gaze.  
“What did you tell her when she asked you?” Lexa asked Clarke instead on answering the question.  
Clarke looked away from Lexa’s face and down at her shirt, her hands playing with a few loose strings. “I don’t want to tell you.”  
Lexa grabs Clarke’s hands at this stopping her movements, “Clarke you can tell me anything. You should always be able to talk to me.”  
Clarke was silent for a moment then she sighed her voice low she said, “I told her that I’m in love with you and that I far as I am concerned I am yours.”

Lexa doesn’t respond for a moment and with each second that passes Clarke anxiety rises. When it feels like it has reached its capacity Clarke feels Lexa’s hand caress her cheek. Lexa uses her hand to make Clarke look up at her and then guides her so that soon their lips meet. That was the first night they slept together. It was passion and heat, its was skin and teeth, it was love. Collapsing next to Clarke after they were both spent Lexa spoke, “Mine huh?”  
“Yours,” Clarke answers panting.  
Lexa rolled onto her side and began to trace nonsensical patterns on Clarke’s bare skin. “How long?”

“Always.”


End file.
